Gloomy
by astia morichan
Summary: Ketika Yuri galau karena Victor salah paham mengenai cincin yang ia berikan. Pelatihnya itu menganggap Yuri melamarnya. Dan Yuri harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang ia buat. Ia tidak ingin perasaan cintanya untuk Victor di anggap main-main. Maka dari itu, Yuri sudah membulatkan tekad. Mengakui cintanya pada Victor! Victuri


**Gloomy**

 **T**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning ! Typo's, Yaoi, OOC, dll.**

 **Ketika Yuri galau karena Victor salah paham mengenai cincin yang ia berikan. Pelatihnya itu menganggap Yuri melamarnya. Dan Yuri harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang ia buat. Ia tidak ingin perasaan cintanya untuk Victor di anggap main-main. Maka dari itu, Yuri sudah membulatkan tekad. Mengakui cintanya pada Victor!**

 **a/n: Setting di ambil pas mau grand prix yah. Pas Victor ama si Chris beres berendem. Wkwk. Di ambil di eps 10. Cuman yah gue aplikasikan dengan imajinasi gue. Wkkwk.**

 **Victor Nikiforov X Katsuki Yuri**

 **EnJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria bersurai hitam dengan kacamata yang terbingkai di wajahnya yang chubby itu, tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya keras. Sejak tadi, Katsuki Yuri nampak gelisah. Pasalnya final Grand Prix adalah esok hari. Dan Yuri benar-benar takut jika ia akan mengecewakan pelatih terkasihnya - Victor Nikiforov- yang rela melatih pria gempal seperti dirinya menjadi angsa penuh karisma. Yuri hanya ingin membuat Victor bangga. Ia hanya ingin pria itu selalu bersamanya. Selamanya. Seperti janji yang tengah mereka buat beberapa jam lalu. Astaga! Yuri malu jika mengingatnya!

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar, membuat Yuri berjengit kaget. Kemudian terduduk. Matanya yang bulat bisa melihat sosok Victor yang hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian privatnya saja. Dada bidang menggoda itu nampak basah. Begitu pula dengan surai abunya yang basah, membuat kesan eros itu terasa. Dan Yuri malu mengakuinya jika ia terpesona pada tubuh Victor.

"Yuri, apa kau sudah tidur?" Suara bariton Victor menyadarkan Yuri dari lamunannya. Ia dengan cepat mengerjap, saat melihat Victor berjalan ke arahnya, sebelum menutup pintu kamar hotel mereka.

"B-belum." Yuri menggeleng pelan. Ia mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah samping, asalkan tidak melihat sosok Victor yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sebelum akhirnya pria bersurai abu itu duduk di samping ranjang. Dan hal itu membuat Yuri gugup tak karuan. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, dan ia takut, jika nanti Victor akan mendengar detakan jantungnya yang memalukan.

"Ah.. Apa kau gugup? Kau harusnya tidur, Yuri." Tangan Victor terulur, mengelus surai hitam Yuri. Membuat si megane mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terdiam saat merasakan tangan besar Victor mengelus surai hitamnya dengan lembut. Membuat Yuri nyaman karenanya.

"Apa kau mau aku tidur bersamaku malam ini? Tapi kita belum sah menjadi suami-istri Yuri." Dan ucapan yang keluar dari pelatihnya itu, membuat wajah si pencinta katsudon merah padam. Kenapa Victor harus mengingatkannya tentang hal itu? Padahal, Yuri mencoba melupakannya. Victor itu pasti hanya mempermainkan perasaan Yuri, supaya ketika ia skating, Yuri bisa merasakan cinta akan eros. Victor itu tidak mencintainya, karena pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengucapkan kata sakral itu padanya. Begitu pun dengan Yuri.

"B-berhenti bercanda, Victor. A-aku akan tidur sekarang." Yuri mencoba mendorong dada bidang Victor agar pria itu menjauh. Tapi sayangnya, gerakan tangannya terhenti, saat Victor menggengam tangannya. Kemudian mengelusnya pelan, sebelum membawa tangan Yuri untuk di kecup dengan mesra. Dan perlakuan Victor semakin membuat Yuri serasa akan meledak. Ya Tuhan, Yuri harap jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Victor menatap Yuri dengan intens. Dan tatapan dari si surai abu itu membuat Yuri terpaku. Seakan terhipnotis saat fokusnya hanya untuk Victor.

"V-victor.." Yuri mencoba memanggil nama pria itu pelan. Sepertinya, Yuri memang harus meluruskan permasalahannya dengan Victor. Masalah hati. Supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Walaupun nanti Yuri harus sakit hati, tapi ia tetap tidak akan membawa masalah ini pada ice skatingnya. Yuri akan tetap mendapatkan medali emas untuk Victor, walau Pelatihnya itu menolak perasaannya. Karena Yuri tahu, Victor hanya bermain dengan hatinya.

"Hm?" Victor berdehem. Tangannya kembali terulur mengelus pipi chubby Yuri yang terasa lembut.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham," Yuri menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menunggu reaksi yang akan di tunjukan oleh Victor. Tapi pria bersurai abu itu malah mengernyitkan alisnya. Menunggu Yuri untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"A-aku memberikanmu cincin itu untuk hadiah. Karena kau mau melatihku selama delapan bulan ini. B-bukan melamarmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidup." Yuri menundukan wajahnya. Enggan melihat wajah Victor.

"W-walaupun aku memang berharap seperti itu. K-karena aku mencintaimu, V-victor. M-maafkan aku." Yuri mencengkram erat celana piyamanya, untuk menyalurkan kegugupannya. Karena sejak tadi Victor hanya terdiam. Dan Yuri terlalu takut untuk menatap Victor. Yuri takut di tolak.

Hening. Selama beberapa menit, Yuri tidak merasakan Victor bereaksi karena pengakuan cintanya tengah malam. Yuri hanya bisa mendengar detik jam yang terus melaju.

"A-aku tidak berharap kau membalas perasaanku. Sungguh." Yuri kembali berucap, dengan tetap menundukan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Berharap Victor segera memberinya sebuah jawaban.

"Yuri." Suara bariton milik Victor, membuat Yuri mengadah. Kini, Yuri bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Victor tersenyum geli untuknya. Membuatnya mengerjap tak jelas seperti orang bodoh, saat melihat Victor terkekeh pelan. Kemudian pelatihnya itu malah tertawa terbahak, dan Yuri benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa Victor menganggapnya bercanda? Jika seperti itu, maka Yuri benar-benar kecewa pada Victor.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak bercanda!" Yuri menaikan suaranya. Terdengar seperti membentak Victor, dan itu membuat Victor menghentikan tawanya. Tapi pandangan geli itu masih tetap ada untuk Yuri.

"Aku tahu.." Victor kembali terkekeh, dan tangannya bergerak untuk membawa Yuri ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Victor memeluk Yuri dengan erat. Tangan pria itu mengelus punggung Yuri dengan lembut. Dan sentuhan pelatihnya itu malah membuat Yuri semakin bingung sekarang.

"Apa Yuri ingin dengar jawabanku?" Pria bersurai abu itu berbisik sensual di telinga Yuri. Membuat Yuri merinding di buatnya, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk dengan cepat.

Victor melepas pelukannya. kini ia bisa melihat wajah Yuri yang merah padam, menatap ke arahnya. Dengan tatapan penuh tanya, dan ekspresi Yuri benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku juga tidak bercanda saat mengatakan ingin menikah denganmu." Victor terdengar sangat serius saat mengucapnya. Tatapan matanya menatap Yuri dengan tajam. Seakan menjelaskan semua keseriusan yang ia punya untuk pencinta katsudon itu.

"Aku mencintai, Katsuki Yuri. Apa kau tahu saat perayaan final grand prix tahun lalu?" Yuri terdiam saat mendengar semua penuturan yang terucap dari mulut Victor. Ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila sekarang.

"Saat itu lah aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Yuri. Saat kau mabuk, dan berucap ingin menjadikanku pelatihmu, maka saat itu aku jatuh cinta padamu." Victor menangkup wajah Yuri. Mengelus pipi megane yang tengah merona hebat akibat pengakuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yuri, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau akan tetap menjadi pengantinku, setelah Final Grand Prix besok."Dan setelahnya, Victor mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir tebal Yuri. Pria itu mengecup bibir Yuri berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir Yuri dengan penuh sensual. Membuat Yuri kini tersentak kaget akibat serangan mendadak Victor. Ia tidak bisa menolak bukan? Kali ini, sentuhan bibir Victor terasa penuh cinta untuk Yuri. Lumatan sensual pria itu membuat seluruh tubuh Yuri menjadi panas dengan cepat.

"Ehmm..." Erangan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Yuri, membuat Victor tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Yuri membalasnya. Itu artinya, Victor hanya perlu membuat Yuri menjadi miliknya malam ini. Membuat pria megane itu mengerang dalam kungkungannya.

 **FIN**

 **Anjir ini gaje banget. Wkwk. Gapapalah. Tapi gue demen wkwk. Niatnya mau NC. Cuman gue kurang asupan. Adakah yang punya link djs Victuri ? tapi yang english. Gue ga mau yang raw. Karena ga ngerti. Wkwk. Bagi link dong aku. Wkwk**

 **Ih. Ih. Bagi asupan juga FF Victuri dong. Gue need nih. Tapi maunya yang hawt. Wkwk**

 **Udah ah. Mind To Review?**

 **Astia Morichan**


End file.
